final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 8/Gallery
Final Space S1 E8 1.png|Two minutes of oxygen left. Final Space S1 E8 2.png|Gary asks H.U.E. to change the countdown to a cookie timer, so things won’t seem so bleak. Final Space S1 E8 3.png|But H.U.E. still screws it up by choosing butter wheat crunch as the cookie. Final Space S1 E8 4.png|Main story: Gary is giving a rousing speech to the Legion of murdering an irritatingly power-thirsty pint-sized imp into a plethora of buttholes! Final Space S1 E8 5.png|But his enthusiasm is just a mask; he fears he won’t be up to the task of leading the team. Final Space S1 E8 6.png|H.U.E. is of no help, as he sees no way they can save the Earth. Final Space S1 E8 7.png|Nightfall does, and orders H.U.E. to set a course for Sector 12, region 6. Final Space S1 E8 8.png|That move will take them directly into the sun at the at the heart of the Orion Nebula, but Nightfall knows what she’s doing. Final Space S1 E8 9.png|In the future, she was about to kill herself after losing Gary. Final Space S1 E8 10.png|But stopped when the titan Bolo contacted her. He instructed her to build the time machine. Final Space S1 E8 11.png|Most titans were terrible creatures that poisoned the universe with chaos. Final Space S1 E8 12.png|Then Bolo rebelled and sealed them all away in Final Space Final Space S1 E8 13.png|And was himself imprisoned by the other titans as revenge Final Space S1 E8 14.png|Gary agrees to meet Bolo, even if it means lightfolding into a sun. Final Space S1 E8 15.png|They will have to fly straight through the sun's aperture; the slightest error and the Galaxy One will be burned up. Final Space S1 E8 16.png|H.U.E. flies into the Corona. Final Space S1 E8 17.png|But the heat melts the navigation system, so Gary has to steer the Galaxy One manually. Final Space S1 E8 18.png|Almost there. Final Space S1 E8 19.png|They make it, and enter Inner Space. Final Space S1 E8 20.png|Bolo awaits them Final Space S1 E8 21.png|He’s asleep, but pulls the Galaxy One into his mind. Final Space S1 E8 22.png|They are greeted by the Gatekeeper, who chews them out for being late. Final Space S1 E8 23.png|He takes them deeper into Bolo’s mind. Final Space S1 E8 24.png|The trip takes its toll on Gary. Final Space S1 E8 25.png|Chamber 795. Bolo’s mind palace. End of the line. Final Space S1 E8 26.png|For most of them at least. Only Gary may proceed. Final Space S1 E8 27.png|With some encouraging words from his friends, Gary enters. Final Space S1 E8 28.png|He soon finds himself in a room full of alternate versions of himself. Final Space S1 E8 29.png|Gary is particularly envious of a Gary with a mustache. Final Space S1 E8 30.png|Then the floor swallows Gary; a sign of his own anxiety. Final Space S1 E8 31.png|Bolo tells Gary his father John was a hero, and he will have the answers. So he sends Gary to him. Final Space S1 E8 32.png|Gary finds himself on John Goodspeed’s ship in its final moments. Time is frozen for everybody but them. Final Space S1 E8 33.png|Gatekeeper allows the others to see Gary’s reunion with John. Final Space S1 E8 34.png|Gary convinces John he is his son from the future. Final Space S1 E8 35.png|And that he is trying to save the Earth (or Universe, since that sounds cooler). Final Space S1 E8 36.png|John himself also tries to close a breach in space. Final Space S1 E8 37.png|Along with his co-pilot Jack; who is none other than the Lord Commander. Final Space S1 E8 38.png|Although Jack has been John’s friend for 29 years, John believes Gary and helps to beat up the future dictator. Final Space S1 E8 39.png|John learns he won’t survive the mission. Final Space S1 E8 40.png|And tells Gary he needs an anti-matter bomb to close the breach. Final Space S1 E8 41.png|In the present, Bolo tells Mooncake that he himself is made of Final Space, which is why he is the key to opening it. Final Space S1 E8 42.png|While demonstrating his son how the bomb works, John asks about Gary’s love life. Final Space S1 E8 43.png|Quinn is pleased to hear Gary praise her. Final Space S1 E8 44.png|Not wanting his son to die, John distracts him and takes the bomb outside. Final Space S1 E8 45.png|He tells Gary there is a second anti-matter bomb in New York. Final Space S1 E8 46.png|Gary can only watch as his father leaves the ship…. Final Space S1 E8 47.png|…and flies into the breach. Final Space S1 E8 48.png|The others are as horrified as Gary is. Final Space S1 E8 49.png|Time starts moving again. An energy wave from Final Space hits the ship. Final Space S1 E8 50.png|And transforms Jack into the Lord Commander Final Space S1 E8 51.png|While outside, with the closing of the breach, Mooncake is born. Final Space S1 E8 52.png|Gary is send back to the present Final Space S1 E8 53.png|Little Cato knows exactly how Gary feels Final Space S1 E8 54.png|Gary is ready for what needs to be done. Final Space S1 E8 55.png|Nightfall leaves, stating she is not needed anymore Final Space S1 E8 56.png|First, Quinn, Gary and Little Cato enjoy this moment. Final Space S1 E8 57.png|But Gatekeeper is having none of it; time is running out. Final Space S1 E8 58.png|So the Legion, minus Nightfall, sets a course for Earth. Category:Episode Galleries